Twice Shy
by MovieVillain
Summary: Hinata is sent to the world of the Incredibles following the near-death experience from her battle with Pain. Along the way, she befriended a girl who is similar to her, and that is Violet Parr.
1. Prologue

You know, things are never quite what they seem. We think we understand the world around us, but only the world we all live in. Or what it seems to be. It was then that one day, the world kicks you in the teeth and you don't have any choice, but to see things the way they really are.

My name is Hinata Hyuga, and this is my story.

A story about a girl who ended up in another world following from a near-death experience. As far as I can tell, I don't know why I ended up in that other world. Maybe it was supposed to happen. Maybe it was my destiny or my karma or whatever.

I may not know the reason, but I know one thing for sure...

Nothing's ever going to be the same again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? This is just the prologue.  
**

 **My first Naruto and Incredibles crossover fanfiction story, and it's about Hinata and Violet. The story is mostly in the former's point of view as she's going to be the narrator.**

 **I would like to see anyone try doing Hinata and Violet fanfictions after seeing much Naruto and Violet fanfictions.**


	2. Chapter 1

It all started when I was fighting this orange-haired guy that was hurting Naruto. I tried so hard to fight against him, so I could protect Naruto. While I landed a hit on him, I lost the fight, and I lost my life, if I'm not mistaken.

I could tell that I was stabbed.

I opened my eyes to discover that I was still there. Still in the same battlefield.

"Naruto?" I wonder as I approached him. As I tried to touch him, it's intangible. "Huh?"

I tried to touch him again, but nothing. I don't feel him. It's as if I'm now a ghost. I turned around to see my own body was there, but I'm here a few inches away from it.

What does that I'm...?

No, I can't be dead. I can't!

I tried to go back to my body, back to my life, but no matter how many times I tried to go back in, I just can't. It's as if my body is not functioning at the time, only my spirit is functioning.

Then I saw something that is horrifying.

Because Naruto believed that I died from being stabbed, he unleashed the power of the Nine-Tails in his rage and he's all red. If I'm not mistaken, he couldn't tell from friend and foe in this form.

I tried to call out for him, but because I'm a spirit, he couldn't hear me, and all I could do is watch him fight against that orange-haired guy in his mindless state.

This is so horrible.

Next thing I knew, I saw a portal coming near me, and I feel like someone on the other side is calling for me. As much as I don't want to leave Naruto like this, there's nothing I could do help at the moment. I went to the portal to find myself in an unfamiliar world.

"Where... am I?" I asked.

"You're in the universe itself," a voice responds to my question. The voice looks feminine in tone. It could tell that I'm in need of questions. "Don't be frightened, my dear. I could tell that you have questions yourself."

"Y-Yes. Like, am I dead?" I asked the first question.

"Well, you are, but you're going to be okay," she responded to the question. Well, that's a relief. "You're in a near-death state, so you'll be back in your body as soon as it's healed."

"Okay..."

"For now, you're going to be placed in another world."

"In another world?" I asked with confusion on my face.

"Yes, in another world," was the response I get. "In it, there were people with specials powers, and everyone used to love them, but now they're hidden from the world as they ended up becoming objects of hatred from ordinary people."

"Why is that?"

"You'll know when you go there."

Next thing I know, a blinding light flashed upon me, and I was placed in a different environment. Judging by how people interact mostly like having fun, I'm in a park. From a different universe.

Now this is going to take some time getting used to.


	3. Chapter 2

I looked at my new surroundings, and I can tell that I'm in a world different from the one I lived in. I looked around the park for any signs to determine where I am, and I saw the sign that told me where I am now.

'Metroville Park'.

This means I'm in this world known as Metroville. I took a walk around it to see how big is this world, and it's not like the Hidden Leaf Village. In fact, I think this is more than... what?

I couldn't even find a single word to describe this world I'm living. That is until I heard two gentlemen talking to each other, and one of them said the word known as 'city'. So that's it. The world I'm living is a city. Now I understand. The only question is, how do I learn more about this 'city' I'm living in right now? As I walked and walked, I saw a landmark called Metroville Library.

Well, that's a good place to start.

I went to the library and started reading multiple books. This means that I'm in corporeal form in this world, even as a spirit, so this also mean that I can talk to people here. From the books I read, I started learning a lot of new things about this world. I learned how technology from here is far more advanced from the villages in my world. Sure, there are computers, but from here, it's more technological from here than the ones in the villages. Also, I learned about the weapons in this world known as guns. These are the tools people in this world use to attack other people. Not like how the ninjas use jutsu to attack their enemies. This thing about using a gun is abominable, and it's a good thing I only jutsu as a means of self-defense.

Speaking of jutsu, I tried to activate my Byakugan and it worked. This means I can still use my jutsu, even while I'm in this new world. Despite this, I'm bothered of what the voice said before coming here.

 _"There were people with special powers, and everyone used to love them, but now they're hidden from the world as they ended up becoming objects of hatred from ordinary people."_

This means I have to look for some information about what she said. Good thing there's a computer, so I tried to get access to it. I typed the words, 'people with special powers', 'hidden', and 'objects of hatred'. As I pressed the Enter key, I saw the truth.

A horrible truth.

I learned that people are being ungrateful to the superheroes, the name of those people with special powers. In fact, they are suing them despite how their lives are being saved by them. I looked into the article that took place 15 years ago in this world to see how a man's suicide got interrupted because of a superhero named Mr. Incredible tried to save him when he doesn't need to be saved.

How ungrateful that guy is.

If that wasn't enough, I saw another article about how the people from their mode of transportation known as train were suing Mr. Incredible, despite he's trying to save them from falling off a miss track. They blamed their injuries on him, rather than blaming it on themselves.

Now I understand why those people with powers are hidden from the world. Much like when Naruto was hated by the villagers because of the Nine-Tails inside him.

Despite what I learned about the difference in this world from the one I lived in when it comes to showing powers, I won't falter by it, but I'm going to try to not use any of my jutsu in this world to avoid attracting any unwanted attention. With my research concluded, I printed a map of the city, so I'll know where I'm going.

If I'm going to live in this world for a while, I might as well find somewhere to live on. The question is, how do I get the money to afford it?

Next I thing I know, I was robbed by a man wearing a black ski mask. In fact, he robbed me off my map. This is quite the day I'm having in this world, so I pursued him. As I run after him, I noticed some people are not going to disturbed by the way I'm running. Anyway, I cornered the thief in some alleyway.

"Hey, you!" I called out to him. "Give me my map back, right now!"

"Or what, little girl?" he taunted me.

"Or, this..." I turned on my Byakugan and he looks scared at the sight of it. At least there won't be any witnesses who saw me using this power.

"What are you, a Super?" he asked me with fear. So 'Super' is a term for people with powers. "You know they're not supposed to use their powers."

"Get this straight to head, buddy. I may have powers, but I'm not a Super."

"Then, what are you?"

"A ninja, or kunoichi, if you prefer the female version of the word."

Just then, the thief shoots his gun, but with my Byakugan, I was able to dodge what's coming out of it before landing one hit to knock him out. I turned off my Byakugan afterwards. I took hold of my map, and I saw an old lady coming here.

"Oh, thank you, young lady," she said with relief as she took a bag from him which it was stolen from her if I'm not mistaken.

"No problem, ma'am," I said with a smile. At least she didn't see what happened here.

"Judging by you carrying a map, you must be new in town," she guessed right on that.

"Yeah, I'm new," I confirmed her statement.

"Well, since you stopped this burglary, I guess I should pay you for your kindness."

With this, she pulls out her wallet and gave me a currency which is two 1,000s in paper. Guess currency is really different from where I lived in.

"Anyway, enjoy your stay in Metroville," she said before taking her leave.

Now that I have money, the first thing I'll do is look for a stay for a while. Good thing a newspaper came flying on my head, and I saw possible options. Quickly, I found one. At least the price is only 800 in dollars from I believe in the currency of this world.

Once I get inside of this 'apartment', I decided to clean up first. It may not looked like how I lived in, but this should do until I can get back to my world. At least there's a rectangular device that can be operated by remote control to help me learn more about the world different from the one I lived in.

Tonight, I activated the device after I finished with my dinner. I started to learn more on what's going on around here. While I'm watching a movie, I heard a knock on my door, so I looked at the peephole to see who it is.

Who could be here at the time like this?

I saw an old man with two other men beside him. If I'm not mistaken, that must be the ruling authority of the city. The question that came to my mind is, what do they want?

I think I know. That thief must have told them about me using my Byakugan. Luckily, I have a kunai behind my hand as a precaution as I slowly opened the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" I asked.

"Good evening, young lady. My name is Rick Dicker," the old man introduced himself. "I worked for a government known as the National Supers Agency. I would like to ask you a few questions. If you don't mind, that is..."

After thinking it over for a second, I decided to let him in, and it's just the two of us since he ordered the other two men to stay outside. What a relief that is. Maybe he's not a bad guy, despite the fact that his government is responsible of banning these people with special powers known as 'Supers' from using their powers.

I might have questions for him as well.

"Wh-What are you going to question me for?" I asked while trying not to be nervous, but somehow, he could see it.

"That thief you were chasing, we took him in and mentioned your eyes changing. Is this true?" he asked the first question.

"Yes, it's true," I responded truthfully. I think I could trust him. He looks reasonably enough like the Third Hokage.

"I see..." Dicker understood. "Are you just new to this town?"

"Yes, I am," I responded with honesty to that.

"I see..." he understood what I'm saying. "Tell me everything that happened before you got here."

I decided to tell him everything as I see he can be trusted. I told him everything that happened: Naruto's battle with the orange-haired ninja, me fighting against him to protect Naruto, seeing him using the power of the Nine-Tails, etc.

Everything.

"I'm getting too old for this," Dicker sighed. "In fact, you're not the first person who had those eyes coming here, especially with that power."

"So there was someone else who had the same power that came here before?"

"Yes, young lady, there is."

"Who is it?"

"You'll know in time. For now, just enjoy your life here before you go back to your world. The government will handle the rent and bills, so don't worry. In a couple of days, you're going to school."

"I see..."

"Do you have any questions? It's odd that a complete stranger is helping you out of nowhere."

"Yeah, I have question," it's my turn to ask. "Why does everyone in the world hate Supers? They used to love them, but now, it's the opposite. Like how Naruto was hated because of the Nine-Tails inside him."

"There are some things in the world people just couldn't understand like the man who tried committing suicide 15 years ago," he responded to my question. "To answer your question, it must have been something to do with the lawsuits people had over them for their acts, despite of them being heroic. That's all I can tell you, for now."

"I see..."

"Anyway, have a good evening, Ms..." Dicker attempted to leave.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga," I told him my name.

"Hinata..." he said before leaving. "Interesting name."

It's my first day in this world, and I'm learning what's happening here. I just hope I could live her as best as I can before I go back to my world.


	4. Chapter 3

Two days have passed ever since I'm stuck in this new world, but at least I'm learning how to live here.

Now I'm going to school, and the school I'm enrolled into is Western View Junior High. Despite the fact that I went shopping for new clothes, I still wear the same clothes from the world I live in. The only thing I didn't wear is my ninja headband that I used as a choker due to a rule that wearing jewelry is not allowed in the school grounds. I think this rule will help me to hide the fact that I'm not from this world. I gotta thank Dicker and his government for providing me with this kind of loan. Of course, I didn't bring my pack where I store my ninja equipment.

As I entered the school, I went to the receptionist to get started.

"Excuse me," I spoke to her.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" she asked me.

"I was told to give you this," I show her a piece of paper from my bag, and as she gets it, she started reading it. She typed a few things in her computer. "Okay, Ms... Hyuga. Here's your class schedule and locker number."

She gives me a piece of paper which indicates my class schedule. The following classes I have are History, English, Math, P.E., Science, and Art. Of course, there's lunch break between P.E. and Science. It may be longer than the Academy from my world, but I'll get used to it.

Before I go to my first class, I decided to head for my locker which its number is A1-16. After I sort my things out, some guy bumped into me while he's running and I fell to the floor. All I could hear from him was the statement that he was running late for his class.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a teenage boy with brown hair and wearing a black turtleneck and blue jeans apologized for bumping into me while being in a hurry. "I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it," I reassured him. "This is not the first time a guy bumped into me because of being late for something, and you won't be definitely be the last."

"Oh, thank goodness," he said with relief as he extended his hand and I grabbed it to help myself stand up. He started acting nervously while barely looking at me as he starts introducing himself. "Oh, um... I'm Tony. Tony Rydinger."

"I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuga," I introduced myself in return.

"Hinata... Judging by your name, you're from Japan, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, that's right," I nodded. I gotta thank Dicker for providing me with this kind of background. It's better people like him should not know that I'm not from this world.

"What is a foreigner like you doing here?" he asked with curiosity.

"I'm here to learn about this city known as Metroville," I responded to his question, and I'm honest about it.

"Guess the city has become a tourist attraction for someone like you, huh?"

"Yeah, I've been exploring it two days ago before my enrollment here."

"I see..."

"Well, gotta get going," Tony said before taking his leave. "See you some other time."

"Same here," I told him. That was a relief. My first conversation with a guy like him just made me discover something about him. He looks charming, but at the same time, shy.

Anyway, I'm off to my first class, and it's History.

"Introduce yourself," the teacher known as Ms. Anderson said.

"H-Hello, everyone. I'm Hinata Hyuga," I introduced myself while looking shy.

"I see you're shy, so you'll be seating next to a girl with the same personality."

In fact, she guided me to a seat next to a girl wearing a thick dark blue sweater, dark blue jeans, white socks, black sneakers, and had long straight black hair that almost covered her face. I could tell that she's shy like me.

As I took a seat next to her, I decided to spark a conversation with her.

"Hi," I greeted her.

"Hello," she greeted in a quiet voice while facing me. It just reminded me of how quiet I was.

"I told everyone here my name. Just call me Hinata," I suggested.

"My name is Violet Parr," she introduced herself. "You can call me Violet."

"Understood," I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Violet."

"Nice to meet you, too, Hinata," she nodded in return as she smiled at me. Of course, I smiled in return. Also, we shook hands which signifies the beginning of our friendship.

"Now that you two shy girls have been acquainted, let's begin the lesson," Ms. Anderson stated as she started writing on the chalkboard.

As the class started, I took down notes, and this reminded of the time when I was at the Academy. When this class is finished for the day, it's time to go to the next class, which is English.

"Violet, I'll be going to the next class, so we won't be together for a..." I noticed something about her when I was about to move out of the room. In fact, I don't see her, only her clothes that are formed like a person is wearing them even if a person is not seen. "...while?"

I was surprised to see this. Could this mean that she has powers?

I could tell that she's using her power of invisibility to hide from someone. This reminds me of when I'm trying to hide from Naruto due to how shy I was. Guess this means Violet has someone she's hiding from, and I could tell that she has a crush on someone.

From where she's facing, I decided to use the Byakugan to find out who is she hiding from, and I found the answer.

Tony Rydinger...

Of course, it just has to be him. Well, that's very nice of her. In fact, seeing her hiding from him reminds of how I hid from Naruto. We're both shy girls with obvious crushes, but we couldn't approach them due to our shyness.

Looks like we both have a lot in common than we thought we would.

"Having a crush on him, I see," I approached her.

"You can tell that?" her voice is heard from thin air with all that invisibility. Just then, the collar of her sweater turned around as if she noticed I saw her from behind. I could tell that she's frightened because I saw her turning invisibility. It's as if her secret is exposed at this moment. I'm just lucky that she didn't scream as to not attract much attention here, so she closed the door. "You didn't see empty clothes standing here, did you?"

"I saw it, no doubt," I responded as I saw Violet, still invisible with visible clothes, trying to back away from me. She's scared that her secret has been exposed, so I'm going to try to reason with her. "Look, I know what you're thinking, but stay calm. I'm not going to tell anyone about your powers. In fact, let me show you this in return."

I turned on my Byakugan again, and with it, I can see her. As I expected, she looks scared on her secret being exposed. The look on her face turned from fear to surprise as she saw my power.

"You... you have powers, too?" she asked.

"Yes, I have powers, too," I reassured her as I turned off my Byakugan and reached for her invisible hands from her sleeves. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret. You can trust me."

Just then, she turned back to visibility and looked at me with a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Hinata," she said as I touched her face to comfort her. At least with her turning back to visibility means she's willing to trust me with her secret.

"No problem, Violet," I smiled at her. "You'll keep my secret in return, right?"

"Of course," she responded truthfully. "We're friends now, right?"

"Right."

I extended my hand, and she extended hers, only hers is invisible. I looked at her face to see she's invisible again. I touched her unseen hand from her empty sleeve as it turned back to visibility, so I looked at her face again to see she's visible again.

"Anyway, we should move to our next class. May I see your schedule?" she asked me and I gave her the paper of my schedule as she compared it to her schedule. "It seems we're only together in History, P.E., and Art. Of course, we have our lunch break to spend our time together."

"Good to know. See you later," I said as I left the room.

"See you later, too, Hinata," she said as she left the room as well.

As we go to our separate classes, I'm proud to have a shy girl like her as my first friend in this world. In fact, I'm going to trust her with my secret about the world I live in and what I do there.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter?  
**

 **Hinata and Violet finally meet and quickly become friends. They found out about their respective powers, and they can trust each other with it. That's good to know.**

 **Anyway, what do you think of Hinata meeting Tony first before meeting Violet? She can immediately notice that while he's charming, he's shy. Of course, if you saw the ending of The Incredibles, then you get the idea.**

 **For my next chapter, Hinata and Violet will get to know more about each other with their similarities. She would even tell her of seeing Tony as a foil for Naruto. Any ideas on that? For example, Tony is popular, while Naruto isn't; not with the Nine-Tails inside of him, that is.**

 **Review on this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

As for my English and Math classes, it's going smooth. All I did is take notes and answer questions when I'm being called, although I raised my hand if there are questions that I know I can answer from. Of course, this is what I do when I'm at the Academy.

Anyway, the bell rings, and I got a lunch break before going to P.E. at the gym. I went to the cafeteria, and it's a good thing that for my first day here, I bought my own lunch which I managed to make it myself. I saw Violet, so I sat down next to her.

"So, how do you like school so far, Hinata?" Violet asked me as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"It's great, Violet. Didn't expect it to be longer than the previous school in my world," I respond to her question while I took a bite out of my meal which is fish and rice.

"Previous school in your world?" she asked me with curiosity. I think I can trust her with my secret.

"Let's get to know each other, then."

First, I told her about myself. I told her that I'm not from this world, but from another world where ninja existed. In it, there are no cars but we run around and jump from tree to tree. Good thing I haven't left out the part that we can stand and run in rivers. Also, we use jutsu to defend ourselves from any threats, like the one I showed her, the Byakugan. When she asked me about it, I told her it allows me to see targets far away from my position, to see people through objects like how I saw Tony through the wall when I saw her hiding from him, and seeing chakra, the word for ki from the world I live in. In other words, think of it like x-ray vision, and she understood it. At least she now knows that whenever I use that power, I can see her when she's invisible. I told her that I use a fighting style known as the Gentle Fist to take advantage of this ability. Lastly, I told her that I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village, and I showed her my Leaf headband secretly as proof, and she believed it all without saying a word.

Next, she told me about herself. She lived with her mother and father, and is the oldest child in the family with her having two younger brothers. Her favorite color is purple, and she likes to read magazines and listen to music. She told me that not only she has the power of turning invisible, but also generating force fields out of thin air. I understood that. After all, it reminded of one of my techniques called Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

I also told her about my family background. I lived with my father, and like her, I'm the oldest child in the family with me having a younger sister. Also, I have an older cousin. Can't forget about him as well.

"That's quite an interesting family," Violet commented while drinking a glass of water.

"Yeah, although screwed up at first," I told her with honesty, haven't forgotten about Neji being all mean to me before he lost to Naruto during the Chunin Exams in which causes his attitude towards me to change from mean to nice.

"Well, well," a haughty voice is heard and we get to see two teenage girls approaching us. Judging by Violet looking all frightened, I guess those are the bullies in the school. One is a blonde-haired girl wearing pink clothes, while the other girl is a brunette with green clothes. "The new girl is already friends with a shy girl. Then again, she's shy like her."

"What do you two want?" I asked with little hostility.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," the blonde girl introduced herself. "My name is Theresa Winslet."

"And I'm Eloise Winslow," the brunette introduced herself as well.

"Now that we introduced ourselves, I want you to abandon this shy girl and come with us, instead."

There's no way I'll do something like that.

"In that case, no thanks," I refused their offer.

"Listen, new girl, you don't know who you're talking to," Eloise said as she is angry that their offer is being refused.

"Oh, I think I do know," I glared at them as I stood up from my table while looking calm. "I suggest you two get out of here before I do something that you'll regret."

"Like what?" Theresa asked with a taunt. Oh, she's tempting fate indeed.

"Like this," I grabbed her and I turned on my Byakugan which frightens her.

"What are you?!" she asked with fear.

"I'm just a foreigner, nothing more," I'd rather not tell her that I'm a ninja and I'm confident that if she even thinks about telling anyone about what just happened, they won't believe her. I let her go and I turned off my Byakugan.

"Come on, let's go," Theresa left with Eloise, and I went back to the table to enjoy the rest of my lunch when I saw Violet still looking at me.

"Are you okay, Violet?" I asked her with concern.

"Yes, I'm okay, Hinata," was her response. "Thank you for sticking for me, just now."

"No problem. That's what friends for," I smiled at her and she blushed, reminding of how I blushed whenever Naruto is around. "Anyway, let's go to the library. At least we have a few minutes before we go to out P.E. class."

We head to the library, so we can talk more to ourselves. I picked up a book about martial arts, while she picked up a book about psychology. We can also read while we talk.

"I gotta tell you, Vi," I started the conversation. "That guy you're hiding from is lucky, indeed."

"What do you expect? He's the most popular guy in the school," she told me.

"I see..." I understood that. "Unlike someone I know..."

"What do you mean, Hina?" she asked me with concern. Also, I like the nickname she's given me right now.

"I'm talking about this boy that I liked in my world," I told her. "You know, like you and Tony..."

"I see what you mean," she understood what that means.

"Anyway, he's like a foil to him, if you ask me."

"How so?"

I decided to tell her everything about Naruto, especially how he differs from Tony. For example, he isn't popular, unlike him especially with the Nine-Tails inside him. Speaking of that, I told her that because of this, he was ostracized from the Leaf. They called him names like 'monster' or 'freak'. Everyone around him hated him, and so as a result, he became a troublemaker, just to get everyone's attention. Therefore, unlike Tony, Naruto had a record.

Despite this, there are a few people who liked him, besides me that is.

Violet could tell how lucky Naruto is in being able to go on with life, despite all the hatred that he received. It takes some courage for him, that is.

"I see what you mean," she understood.

"Yeah..." I said while looking a little sad on how he's been mistreated in all his life. In this new world, the Supers are being ostracized just like how he was in our world. "He's only a troublemaker because he wanted love from the villagers. He's really a nice person once you get to know him."

"That's good to know," Violet understood this information I'm telling her. "His personality reminds me of Dash. He's just doing what he does because he wanted to go out for sports, but Mom forbids him from it due to his superpower which is running at super speed."

"Oh, I understand," I understood this information. "Good thing I understood this world enough to know that we have to keep our powers hidden from the world."

Just then, the school bell rung, and so Violet and I left the library for our next class together which is called P.E.

I hope this class can be interesting like the Academy.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think of this chapter?  
**

 **Send me your reviews of your opinions.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Violet directed me to where we will have our P.E. class, and it's in the area known as the 'school auditorium'.

"So, what is this subject in the school called P.E. means anyway?" I asked her with curiosity.

"P.E. stands for Physical Education, so we mostly just run laps around the field track or play team sports," she responded while showing me there is a baseball field, basketball court, and a small football stadium. Good thing that I watched that rectangular device known as a 'TV' or 'television' to know what to do these sports. There isn't like that in my world. "Hinata, how did you spent your P.E. in your world?"

"In my world, P.E. is mostly used for training in taijutsu, a technique that involves with martial arts. In other words, it's like hand-to-hand combat."

"Like the Gentle Fist fighting style you and your clan used?"

"Yeah, it's something like that."

She directed me to the girl's locker room where we changed to our gym clothes. After this, we got into a game called 'dodgeball', and it's a good thing we're on the same team. The object of the game is to eliminate all members of the opposing team by hitting them with a ball. I guess that is simple enough. We found ourselves some trouble with Theresa and Eloise being in the opposing team.

During this class, I manage to show off my skills in dodging the balls they kept throwing at us, but at the same, I'm trying to keep a low profile to not everyone know that I'm a ninja from another world. I see Violet is doing a good job in keeping a low profile as well. When she falls to the floor and the ball is about to come to her, I manage to send a kick back to Eloise, the one who threw it to her. There may be a rule that said catching the ball will also get me out of the game, but I _didn't_ catch it. I kicked it. Theresa throws a ball on my direction and I dodged it. I picked it up and gave it to Violet. I already made my move, so now she should make hers. Accepting the ball, she tosses it to Theresa, and we won the game.

Once we changed back to our regular clothes, we went to our separate classes again as I head to the classroom where my Science class is taking place. Good thing I used whatever I learned at the Academy to deal with this class, and I'm lucky I got through it. I even copied notes on how to make a mixture of chemicals, just in case I would try to make my own ninja weapons in this world.

I went to where my Art class is, and I'm together with Violet once again. At least this is one very interesting class, better than the one from the Academy in my world. After this, we are standing out in front of the school waiting for her mother to show up. Good thing that I'm outside the school so it's safe to put on my Leaf headband on my neck.

"You like wearing that too much, don't you?" Violet asked.

"It shows my loyalty to the village I'm from in my world," I respond with honesty. "A lot of ninjas wore this on their foreheads as their symbol and loyalty."

"I can assume not everyone wore those on their foreheads."

"Yeah, like me. I wore this on my neck. If only you could see Sakura here, she wore this as her hairband."

"I see..." she understood this.

Just then, a car pulled up in front of us, and Violet sighed. If I'm not mistaken, the woman driving the car is Violet's mother, and she looks familiar.

Wait a minute. Isn't that...

Elastigirl?

Of course I haven't forgotten about my research in this world when I came here. I remembered her photo being present, and I just couldn't believe that I'm seeing one of the greatest superheroes in this world before me. Judging by the look on things, she's doing a good job blending in, lest she'll be facing some hatred from the people if they found out she's a Super.

"That's my mom. Bye, Hinata," Violet said smiling as she ran to the car.

"Bye, Violet," I said my goodbye in return as I saw her entering the car as it drove away from the school. As I saw her leave, I can't help but ponder. Her mother is Elastigirl. At least she's lucky to not only grow up with a father, but also a mother. I grew up with a father for most of my life. I wonder what it feels like to have a mother. I think I might get some answers when I introduce myself to her.

Now that school is over for the day, what should I do?

Looking at the map for the city, I decided to explore it. So far, the landmarks I got to know were Metroville Park, Metroville Library, Metro Rail Transit, and recently, Western View Junior High.

I found one spot I didn't explore yet: Metroville Mall.

Anyway, I got plenty of time to explore this landmark before I go back to my apartment and do my homework. Speaking of homework, I'm just lucky I got two homeworks. One from History, and the other from Science.

Let the exploration begin, and when it comes to exploration, what could be a better way than just walking? The 'default' transportation in my world.


	7. Chapter 6

I must admit, even though I live in a world that's quite bigger than from the one I lived on, I still like to walk to get to anywhere. After all, this is how ninja travel from one location to another. Of course, we use boats if there are continents far away to walk to. Let's not forget about jumping from tree to tree, and rock to rock. In the environment I'm standing on, there are only a limited number of trees and no large rocks to hop on to. Therefore, I resort on jumping from building to building. On the bright side, no one seems to notice what I do. That's good, so that people living here won't know that I lived in a world different from here.

It just took me thirty minutes to get to Metroville Mall. This is one very huge building. There aren't any malls like that in my world. At least I learned what the word known as 'mall' means, and it's a large building that contains a variety of stores and restaurants connected to one another.

Now, what should I do first?

I know. I should go to a bookstore to buy a book related to History, so I can understand how this world I'm standing on is different from the world I was from. At least there's also a book about ninjas, so I bought this as well. Maybe there's something worth know how the ninjas in this world could be different from the ninjas in the world I was from. How lucky I was able to find a nearby chemistry set. Of course, I can use this to make my own ninja weapons using chemicals.

Next, I decided to get some ice cream to help me relax when I get home. After I used the money I got to buy a chocolate-flavored ice cream, I happened to notice some black guy, and I hid in the corner to see what he's doing. I saw him drinking from a fountain, and he just shot a beam of ice in an empty stand.

I just realized who that is.

Frozone...

I never thought I would meet up with another superhero in this world. First Elastigirl, and next is Frozone. At least those two are doing a better job blending in their surroundings.

"Excuse me," a voiced called out for me, and I saw a little boy wearing a cap on his head calling out for me. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking for this guy, that's all," I respond calmly to the question.

"Are you a spy?" he looks surprised on what I just said.

"Maybe," I tried

"That's so cool!" he said with excitement. As I looked into his eyes, he's being honest. I wonder about his opinion of Supers. Maybe I should ask him the next question.

"Can I ask you something important?" I pulled him to the corner and I looked to see Frozone leaving that spot.

"What is it?" the kid asked.

"What do you think of Supers?"

"Well, I think they're cool."

I looked into his face to see if he's telling the truth. His face looks all happy and calm, as this shows the fact that he has no ill intent on them. I felt relief at this. Maybe not everyone hates Supers. Seeing those guys being hated here just reminded me of how Naruto was hated in our world due to him having the Nine-Tails inside him.

"I see..." I respond to his statement, and I decided to test his truth. "I'm going to show you this, kid, but keep this yourself. Understand?"

"What, are you a Super?" he asked.

"No, I'm..." I turned on my Byakugan and he looks surprised on this as I expected him to be. "...a ninja."

"Nin-what?"

"A ninja. You know..."

I showed him evidence of me being a ninja by the weapons I carry. This is enough proof he believes me, and that he promises to keep this secret to himself. What a relief. At least he's one human being with no ill intent on the Supers. The only thing I didn't him is that I'm not from this world I'm standing on right now.

I turned off my Byakugan as I left the mall with all the items I needed for the day.

* * *

I went to my apartment afterwards to do my homework, and I just couldn't believe how hard it is, but I used what I learned to help me get through it. I made myself some good dinner to eat up for tonight, which is a food known as 'steak'. I took a bite of it, and I was touched by how delicious it. At least this world's food has some good taste as well.

After I finish dinner, I decided to watch TV for a few hours. Good thing there are channels related to History and Science, but I also watch cartoons just to relax myself.

What a day. As I drifted to sleep, I hope it's going to be another good day tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

Another day to be in Metroville, and today is Friday.

As I woke up, I took a shower, get dressed, and ate a good breakfast before heading off to school. By the time I got there, I saw Violet is being dropped off by her mother, Elastigirl.

What a coincidence that we'd get to meet each other like this after I got myself enrolled in Western View Junior High.

"Have a good day, sweetie," Elastigirl said first in their conversation.

"I will, Mom," Violet makes a good response.

"Bring Hinata over after school. We sure love to meet your new friend."

"Okay, Mom. I will."

Elastigirl is inviting me over?

This should be interesting. If I'm not mistaken, Violet must have told her family about meeting me yesterday, so it's obvious they wanted me come over to the house after school.

It's decided. I accept the invitation.

As Elastigirl drove off from the school, I approached Violet.

"She sure likes to meet me after school," I told her from behind.

"Hinata!" she looks surprised as she turns around to face me. "Did you hear what we talked about?"

"Yeah, I heard it," I response with a smile. "And I would love to come over and meet your family after school."

"That's great!" she beamed a smile after I accepted the invitation.

Before we went inside the school, we have each other's addresses and cellphone numbers. Good idea. As I recalled on using a gadget known as 'cellphone' for the past three days ever since I got transported into Metroville, it's quite the experience. There's nothing like that in my world. All we use is communicators that we placed in our ears to talk to one another.

This gadget is more advanced than the communicator. In fact, there are a lot of things it has like games, contacts, and more.

If only there's a way to make the communicator more fun in use than just being used for missions...

As we went inside, it's another day for me to get through my classes like I how got through them when I was at the Academy. After lunch period, Violet and I went to the auditorium early before our class starts so that we can test out our additional powers. She would love to see my Gentle Fist fighting style, and I would love to see her force field power.

"Show me first your Gentle Fist fighting style," Violet suggested.

"Okay..." I agreed to it, and I turned on my Byakugan. Next, I showed her my moves with this fighting style, and she looks impressed. I even showed her of how I was able to use my chakra to power up my fists. She looks impressed that she applauded for my performance. I turned off my Byakugan and the chakra from my hands afterwards. "I showed you my fighting style. Now you show me your force field power."

"Here I go," she took a deep breath before raising both of her hands, generating a force field before my very eyes. It's like a violet transparent bubble that will take a while to pop. This makes her name quite meaningful. "What do you think?"

"It's great, Vi. It's great," I complimented her power.

"Thanks," she blushed at this as if it's the first time her power is being complimented. She puts her hands down, and the force field disappeared.

After demonstrating our additional powers to each other, we continued on with our classes. Once school is over for the day, Violet guided me to the house she lived on, and of course, I provided the idea to walk her there. According to her, there are points that she walked from school to home if her mother got into errands which made her too busy to fetch her.

As we got there, introductions are in place at the living room.

"Mom, Dash, this is Hinata. The one I talked to you about yesterday," Violet started introducing me to her mother and younger brother, respectively. At least I get to see Elastigirl in person. As I took a look at Dash, he just reminded me of how Naruto was like before he left the village with Jiraiya to train with him in two and a half years ago.

"Ah, Hinata," Elastigirl looks grateful on seeing me. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm her mother, Helen Parr."

Helen Parr...

So that's her secret identity.

"Same here, Mrs. Parr," I said as we shook hands.

"Please, just call me Helen. Since you're a special friend of my daughter's, I'm allowing you to call me by my first name."

"Okay..."

"And I'm her younger brother, Dash," Dash introduced himself to me excitingly. "I can run fast, hence my name. That's my superpower. See if you can catch me."

Next thing I know, he's trying to show himself off by running through the house to see if I can catch him. If I'm not mistaken, Violet must have told him that I'm a ninja, so it's obvious he wanted to test out my skills.

"Stop running in the house!" Helen protested.

"It's okay. I'll stop him," I activated the Byakugan, and I analyzed the pattern where Dash might be, so I could catch him with a string I prepared on my hand. As he moved, I saw him, and I tied him down with the string.

"See, Dash, Hinata's a ninja like I told you yesterday," Violet is amazed of what I just did, and we smiled at each other as I turned off the Byakugan.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," the little guy said with annoyance as I let him go.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one with an annoying younger sibling," I whispered to Violet's ear talking about my younger sister, Hanabi.

"Good to know," she agreed.

I noticed the baby is enjoying this as well.

"I almost forgot. This is our baby brother, Jack-Jack," Violet remembered to introduce me to her other brother.

"How cute," I approached the baby, and he's starting to like me. "Do you want to see a magic trick?"

He responded well to the question, so it's a yes.

I covered my eyes, and I uncovered them to show him what my eyes looked like when I used the Byakugan. Needless to say, he applauded at this. Good to know he's liking it. I turned off the Byakugan afterwards.

"Vi, give your new friend a tour of the house while I prepare dinner," Helen ordered.

"I will, Mom," Violet agreed to guide me to this house she's living. If there's a way to invite her to my world, I could have done the same thing.


	9. Chapter 8

Violet gave me the tour of the house, and it's quite nice. She showed me the kitchen, the yard, and the bedrooms, especially hers, that is. She showed me the magazines she collected and the music she's listening. Good thing I like to read magazines and listen to music in my free time.

Just then, the doorbell rung.

"That's your father, right?" I suggested.

"Yup," was Violet's reply.

We went downstairs to see him, and I couldn't believe who it is.

Mr. Incredible...

How lucky I am to become friends with someone whose parents are superheroes.

"So you must be Hinata Hyuga," he turned to me.

"Yeah, that's me," I respond to him.

"It's nice to see you!" he looked happy enough to shake hands with me, but I seemed to notice my hand is getting squeezed so hard I can't break free. If I'm not mistaken, his superpower involved super-strength.

"You know her, Dad?" Violet asked her father curiously.

"No, but I do know her father," was her response.

Upon hearing this statement, I was surprised. Is my father the one whom Dicker talked about coming here with the same eyes as I have? If that's the case, did he go to this world the same way I did?

I have so many questions I needed answering.

"Is your father Hiashi by any chance?" Mr. Incredible asked me.

"Yes, he is," I told him honestly while trying to endure the pain from him squeezing my hand.

"Isn't it exciting? Hiashi's child here in front of us!" he said in an exciting way.

"Yeah, I hear it," Helen's voice is heard from the kitchen.

"Um..." I'm trying to break free of Mr. Incredible's grip.

"Oh, sorry," he realized he's holding my hand tightly, and he lets go of it. "By the way, I'm Bob Parr, but you can call me Bob. Getting nervous about formalities from someone who's new to this world."

"Okay..." I understood. Now it's time to ask him the right question. "How do you know my father?"

"We go way back," he told me. "One time, I came to aid him when he got here through a near-death experience."

"A near-death experience?!" Dash and Violet are surprised to hear this. If that were the case, they would badger me about it, asking questions like 'Are you okay?' and 'Are you now a spirit?'

"Guys, dinner's ready!" it's a good thing Helen called us to stop them from pressuring me with further questions of how I got here, and we all joined in to the kitchen to have some dinner.

As she sets the table, I noticed her arms are stretching in ways beyond my imagination. So that's her power; elasticity. Then again, with her superhero name being Elastigirl, it's obvious.

I got to join in having dinner with the Parr family for the night. Good thing that tonight, we'll be eating spaghetti with meatballs. Another good meal to try in this world. I took a bite, and it's delicious.

"You like it very much, don't you?" Violet asked me.

"Yeah, never had something like this in my world," I told her in a simple tone.

During dinner, Bob told the family of how he met my father. It was about from 15 years ago before Supers were being ostracized in this world. According to him, he met Father when he saw him falling from the sky, and he nursed him back to health. Since then, they were into adventures for a while before he's being called back to the world he's from.

It's amazing my own father came to this world at one point. Makes me want to ask him this when I came back home.

After dinner, I left the house, and rather than taking a walk back to my apartment, I decided to try getting there by bus. Just trying out some new things while I'm living here.

I miss the world I'm world from, and I hope I'm coming back real soon.


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up for the next day: Saturday.

This means it's the weekend. After I took a shower and get dressed, I ate a good breakfast which is bacon and eggs. I remembered the times I ate this kind of breakfast in my world.

The only thing I'm wondering right now is, how should I spent my weekend in this new world?

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. That's funny. I wasn't expecting anyone at the time, but even so, I decided to take a look at the peephole and see who it is. It's Violet, so I answered the door.

"Good morning, Hina," she greeted me with a smile on her face.

"Vi, what are you doing here?" I asked her with confusion on my face.

"Thought I might come by to help you spent your first weekend in this new world you're living," was her response as she goes inside my apartment.

"And it's a good thing you came," I told her with honesty. "I don't know what to do."

"First, we watch a Saturday morning cartoon."

"Saturday morning cartoon? What's that?"

I started learning a new term from her about what they call is a 'Saturday morning cartoon'. It's an original animated television programming schedule on Saturday mornings in the United States. She wanted me to watch this show with her, and it's called Action Girl. It's about the titular character fighting the forces of evil, and we're seeing what she called is an 'episode'. I must admit this what they call a 'cartoon' is now getting into me. In fact, I never watched something like this in the world I was born from.

She even told me that in a Saturday morning cartoon, the bad guys will not hurt children. This is quite the opposite from the reality I'm living on. Look at me, going on missions with Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei, yet I'm just a kid, and we're targeted by bad guys. I guess people made these 'cartoons' for kids to watch so that they won't have to worry about being targeted by bad guys if there is ever a chance. At least that's one difference between fiction and reality.

"So, what do you think of the cartoon?" Violet asked me of my opinion for the cartoon after it ended at 10:00 in the morning. In fact, we're watching two episodes of the show in just one hour.

"It's... good, actually," I told her my honest opinion.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"You watched this every Saturday?"

"Yup, and if you watch this from the beginning, you can go..."

"Online to a computer," I told her of what she's going to say.

"Wow, you know what a computer is," she is amazed of me saying the last word.

"Just because I lived in a world with a few techlines doesn't mean I don't know what a computer is," I told her in a simple tone. "Besides, they are computers available in the world I'm born from."

"I see..." she understood what I said.

"What's next?"

"We go to the mall."


	11. Chapter 10

Violet and I took the bus to Metroville Mall, and it's my second time to go there. Although I already know about the place, she's giving me a tour of some places in the mall that I never heard of.

Our first stop is in a store of what she calls as 'entertainment shop'.

"Is this your first time going into this store, Hina?" Vi asked me with curiosity.

"I never seen something like this before in my world, Vi," I responded with honesty.

"I see. So this is your first time."

She showed me the entire store, ranging from CDs that spawn movies and TV series to CDs that spawn music. Speaking of the latter, that's the obvious reason Vi would come to this store. She loves music. She even told me the music genres I'm not familiar with. Examples include pop, disco, and hip hop. Come to think of it, I never heard about those kinds of music before; the only genres I'm familiar with from the world I'm born from are K-pop and P-pop.

Next thing I know is that she directed to a part of the store that has two sample headphones connected to listening devices. In my world, we ninjas use earphones connected to those devices when going in missions.

"Since it's your first time here, I would think this is going to be the first time you listen to music," she said as she gave one headphone for me to put on while she puts on the other headphone. "Shall we?"

I nodded, and she turns on the music from the box.

As I hear its contents, I feel relaxed. Its beats are... amazing and nostalgic. The lyrics... fit the songs. I never felt this amazed with music before. I felt happy to know what's it like to listen to music in which I'm not familiar with.

After a few seconds, we left the store, but not before buying stuff, of course. Violet has bought a music CD which she feels excited for, and I bought a music CD as well. I even bought myself a movie CD to watch later on.

* * *

Our next stop is the same bookstore I went to. Although I'm already familiar with the place, she directed me to one part of the place I didn't check on, and it's a shelf full of magazines.

"I assumed you never checked out this part of the bookstore," she commented on how surprised I was for this part of the store.

"And I know the reason you went to this part of the store," I commented. "You like to read magazines, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she responds with a smile as she got her choice of magazine to buy, and it's a girl's magazine. "Why don't you look around some more while I pay for this magazine."

"Okay..."

I decided to go the section where there's novels. It's been a while since I read one in my world. I searched and searched until I saw a title that related to two things: ninja and romance. Good thing it's not plastic wrapped, otherwise I won't be able to read it.

I looked through the pages, and I'm getting through the story. It's a nice story.

As I put the book back to its proper shelf, I saw someone I didn't expect to meet at the time.

"Hinata... That was unexpected."

"Tony?" I was surprised to see him again. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see if a new novel is now released in the store, and it's there," he looked at the stand near here and I looked at it to see what he is waiting for. "I might think of buying it."

"I see..." I understood the reason he came to this store.

"Hey, Rydinger, who's that?" we heard someone saying that and it came from a teenage blond guy. He's not alone; in fact, he is with a guy with black hair.

"Friends of yours?" I asked Tony about his relationship with those two.

"Yup," was his response as they approached us. "Guys, this is Hinata. The one I talked to you about meeting this Thursday while I'm running late for class."

"Ah, the Japanese girl," the other guy understood about whom he just met and he shook hands with me. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," I responded positively.

At least those two are also fooled by my cover story of being from Japan. Better not let them know I'm not from this world.

"So, uh... how's life so far in Metroville?" Tony asked me of how I was doing in this world.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking," I respond to him with politeness and honesty. "I'm learning a lot of things here."

"What's that on your neck?" he asked about my Leaf headband.

"It's my headband," I told him with honesty, but I'm also trying to keep a low profile.

"But why are you wearing it on your neck?" the black haired guy asked me.

"Because not everyone in my country wore this on their foreheads," I told him the truth while leaving out the fact I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village.

"And what's with the symbol?" the blond guy asked me next.

"Something you guys wouldn't understand," I responded to the question, and I'm being honest. These three wouldn't understand the world I'm from. "In fact, you guys would never understand the kind of world I live in, so don't get too curious of something you don't know from my view, otherwise there's going to be trouble. Understand?"

"I understand," at least Tony gets what I'm saying. "Anyway, we gotta get going. It's nice to meet you again."

"Same here," I said with politeness.

Then he takes his leave with his two friends. To think this second conversation with him is longer than my first conversation with him. At least they left just in time for Violet to come back to me with payment for her purchase.

"Hina, I'm back," she said before realizing something. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing in particular," I better not tell her I met that guy she's crushing on once again. Also, I better not tell her that he's just as shy as her.

* * *

Our next stop is in what she calls a photo booth. She told me that it produces a limit of six pictures whenever someone goes in there, and she proposed we should go in there at the same time. We make happy poses as the camera shoots six times. Each of us have a set of those pictures.

This is one moment we should remember for the rest of our lives.

"Hina..." she attempted to start a conversation with me while walking to the food court where we will have our lunch together.

"What is it, Vi?" I asked her with curiosity on what she wanted to talk to me about.

"I gotta tell you something very important."

"I'm listening."

"Before you came here through a near-death experience, I... never had friends before."

"I know."

"Wait, you know?" she is surprised to hear this from me.

"Yeah, why else you would be sitting on some desk where no one is sitting next to you? I get it," I told her I understand this. "To be honest, like you, I don't have any friends. I spent my time alone in the Academy before I joined a team with Kiba, Shino, and our teacher, Kurenai-sensei to form Team 8. As time goes by, I learned to have new friends outside of our team."

"I see..."

"Anyway, you haven't talked to him yet, have you?" I asked her with question, and she knows whom I'm talking about. In fact, I saw her blushing. "I thought so."

"But what about your case with him?" she asked me in return, and I know who she is talking about.

"Like you, I tried to hide away from him, but being oblivious, he approached me and tried to talk to me whenever he can, especially when we participated in some missions together. Of course, I wasn't ready for it. You know how a shy person would react when someone they love approached without being ready."

"Ah, right. Yeah..."

At least she gets what I'm saying.

"Anyway, Vi, I just can't wait to see the look on your face when you realized he's behind you and that he found out your secret," I teased her about this kind of possibility.

"That would never happen!" she blushed on this idea.

"You'll never know."


	12. Chapter 11

Here we are in the food court. Since it's my first weekend in this world, I get to decide on where we would eat. I looked at this part of the mall, and it's quite huge. Better than the canteen at the Academy.

As for my choice where we would have our lunch together...

I chose the stand where there's the usual food I ate in my world.

"Good choice, Hina. Good choice," Vi applauded on my choice as we took a table to sit together. "If I'm not mistaken, that's the kind of food you ate in your world, right?"

"Yeah..." I confirmed with what she just said.

"Did you know they're also from Japan?"

"No, really?"

She nodded her head and I understood. I never thought that Japan had the same kind of cuisine from the world I'm from. Anyway, we ordered two large bowls of ramen to eat, and I'm glad she's enjoying it. I like eating ramen, too. I remember the times Naruto came to Ramen Ichiraku to eat his favorite meal. Of course, I happen to go there for some time.

After eating ramen, we decided to eat ice cream, and we didn't expect to bump into someone I never thought of seeing in here.

Frozone...

"Uh, Vi... and..." he looked at her before turning to me.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuga," I told him my name.

"Hinata, right. It's nice to meet you," he shook hands with me. "Her father told me about meeting you last night."

"I see..." I understood this.

"Hinata, this is Lucius," Violet introduced me to this guy, not to mention telling me of his secret identity. "He's a family friend, so you could say he's..."

"An uncle, right?" I finished her sentence. "I get it."

"For starters, what are you doing here in Metroville, Hinata?" Lucius asked me with a smile on his face.

"I don't know. Thought I could stay here for a while until my physical body from the world I'm from healed," I told him with honesty.

"I see... You came here in the way like your father did."

"Oh, so you know him as well?"

"Bob and I did have some adventures with him if you must know."

At least my father didn't just met Mr. Incredible, but also Frozone. Anyway, since it's our first meeting, Lucius has decided to buy ice cream for me and Violet. This is my first weekend in this world, and it's the best one.

* * *

It's time we head home. Again, we took a bus.

I'm getting to riding in this thing. I never rode something like this in my world. In fact, there aren't any vehicles like cars, buses, and airplanes. The only vehicle available in my world is a boat. In fact, we use wood to make them rather than using metal like the ones I saw in pictures from this world I'm standing on.

During one of the stops the bus made, I saw a man in black clothes. He looked familiar; that's when I realized who that is. It's the same man who tried to rob me of my map to Metroville. Good thing Dicker showed me a picture of what his face looked like without the mask. He's blonde and looks ugly.

"Nobody move! This is a robbery!" he started pointing his gun at us. "As of this moment, the bus is now under my control!"

This can't be good.

The guy took the bus as a hostage to make demands on the next stop from some carnival to bring all the money to him. If anyone gets involved, like the police, he will kill the hostages one by one. I'm sure everyone is getting scared of this, especially Violet.

I wonder how did the robber escaped. Does he still remember me? If I'm not mistaken, Dicker can erase the memories of anyone who finds out about Supers or their powers. Perhaps he failed to do something like this to the guy?

Either way, I'm going to get some answers.

"Violet, just stay in your seat," I told her. "I'm going to confront this guy without using my fighting powers if that's what you're thinking I would do."

"Oh, okay," she agreed to let me handle the situation. After all, I'm much brave than her, considering the fact that I'm a ninja, and I could tell that she is raised to be a normal kid, so she wouldn't understand how to handle a situation like this.

"Just turn invisible in case he comes to this seat," I instructed.

"Okay..." she turned invisible once again. "Nothing to see here except for clothes sitting here idly."

"Right..."

For someone like her who can turn invisible, her clothes are still there. This means she still can be seen. The only way to solve this problem is for her to take off her clothes while her body is invisible. But, who am I kidding? I'm living in a kid's movie, so that won't happen anytime soon.

I stood up from my seat to confront the robber.

"Who the heck are you?!" he pointed his gun at me, and he looked surprised as if he recognized me or something. "You! You're that ninja girl I encountered before!"

"I see you remember me," I told him casually. Guess this means Dicker failed to erase his memory of me. "What do you intend to do with that money from the carnival?"

"That's none of your business!" he yelled angrily at me.

"It is my business, now," I activated my Byakugan once again in front of him. "In fact, it's not nice to steal from those who don't belong to you."

"Why, you...!" he angrily attempts to shoot me, but with my Byakugan, I dodged the shot. Furious, he tried it again, only for me to dodge those shots. Eventually, he ran out of bullets. As he attempted to reload, I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

Next, I hit him with Palm Bottom, striking him in the chest to stun him.

This should help in foiling the robbery.

The police arrived just in time to arrest that guy, and I noticed Dicker is on his way here, probably to erase the memories of that guy once and for all. I could tell this goes the same to the civilians who saw my power. It's lucky I turned it off afterwards.

"That is a close call," Violet, who is back to being visible, commented on the aftermath of the robbery. At least we're both safe.

"I'd say..." I agreed with her.

Just then, we saw Helen driving this way. I could tell she must have been worried about what had happened.

"Vi, Hina, are you both okay?!" she asked us with worry on her face.

"Don't worry, Mom," Vi reassured her mother. "We're okay. Thanks to Hinata. I've never seen her handle this situation quite well."

"I see..." Helen understood this as she turned to me. "Guess this shows you're stronger than her. Not to mention brave than her."

"I know that, Helen," I told her. "Well, I gotta get going. Can you take Violet home now?"

"Sure, I can," she smiled at this in reassurance.

I walked off the streets afterwards. This is one weekend I'll never forget.


	13. Chapter 12

Ah, what a day.

At least I went back to my apartment by sunset. It's always nice to watch the sunset; I remembered the times I've seen it back in my world. Guess I must have seen it quite a lot.

Now, time for some night alone. After having a good dinner which is steak and gravy, I decided to listen to the music CD I just bought. I heard peaceful singing, as well as exciting parts of it, as if the beats are amplified to raise high to make the listener feel excited. It's quite amazing, indeed. Now I understand why Violet really likes music so much, and thanks to her showing me the music in this world, I couldn't be more than happy to listen to it more.

I decided to watch another movie before going to sleep. I miss Naruto. I just hope to live here as best as I can before going back to my world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's a short chapter, I know. I'm planning to have the 'first weekend' part of the story into four chapters. Don't worry, I'll make it up for the next chapter because it would take place around Violet's introductory scene in the movie. You know what it is. Imagine if Hinata is involved in that part.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

Three days later...

Another great day at Western View Junior High, and it's my first Wednesday to here. I managed to get through class for the entire day. In fact, I was able to get a perfect score in today's History quiz, as well as the physical test in P.E. I feel great, indeed.

However, what happens during school is not the important thing to know of, but it's what happens after school is the important thing to know of.

After classes are over for the day, Violet is hanging outside the school near the entrance. Of course, I found myself a hiding spot behind a tree. I know what she's doing.

*Ring*

There's the bell, and look who came out the front door first.

Yup, _him_...

"Hey, Rydinger, where are you heading?" and there's the comic relief duo.

Just look at Violet. Whenever she makes that look on her face while hiding from him, it reminded me of how I was back at the Academy when I saw Naruto leaving the school. That's another thing we both have in common. At least we're both doing a great job hiding from our respective boyfriends through this scenario.

"Hi, Tony," a brown-haired girl greeted him.

"Hey," he greeted her in return.

At least he leads such a charming life, unlike Naruto. On the bright side, he always tried to smile in any situation. After all, he never gives up, no matter what happens.

Anyway, Tony turns to his right, and I saw Violet is invisible once again. Good thing I'm here as a lookout. Her clothes are still there, but at least her head and hands are invisible. To think no one even cared to look here upon walking to the right. I used my Byakugan to see her and I started drawing a sketch on what's going at this moment.

He eventually walked away from the spot, and Violet is visible once again. I turned off my Byakugan afterwards.

"He looked at me," she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, he did," I get off my hiding spot. "Even though he doesn't know you're there."

"Hinata, how did I go?"

"Good."

I showed her my sketch of her looking at Tony, and she looks happy to see it.

"At least Tier 2 is complete," I told her simply. "Eventually, you'll be interacting with him whether you're shy or what."

She blushed when I told her this. I'm going to try this little experiment tomorrow. She continued to look at him when we heard a horn honking. We looked at her mother is coming to pick her up.

"Come on, Violet!" Dash is calling for her, and she rushes to the car as it drove away for two seconds before its window opened. I decided to walk near the vehicle to see what it is.

"Hinata, would you like to come over for dinner?" Vi asked me.

Another time to be invited for dinner.

Sure, why not?

"Sure, I'll come," I accepted her invitation.

"Okay then," Helen liked the idea. "Would you like a ride?"

"No thanks, Helen," I politely refused her ride to the house. "I'll just have some fresh air before going there."

"Okay, I understand. See you tonight."

She drives the car away afterwards. I wonder what's tonight's dinner.

Anyway, it's time for some fresh air, and I thought of taking a walk to Metroville Park will do. I just love taking walks. This is how ninja travel from one place to another. At least there's also boats when traveling by water.

As I looked at the park, it's quite the sight. People relaxing, feeding birds, and most of all, playing kites and boats. Fun activities, indeed. I never knew of how this place can make anyone relax.

Now it's time to go the Parr residence.

Upon going there, I saw Bob is struggling to close the door of his own car. Looks like the roof's little misshape on the side is making it difficult. When he closed, the window breaks, and filled with frustration, he lifts it up, and if I'm not mistaken, plans to toss it aside.

Unfortunately, there's the kid again; he saw what just happened. In surprise, he popped his bubble. Helen is right; he is quite bad at maintaining his cover, but I can tell that already. He's quite bored of his normal life.

Anyway, he puts the car down and attempts to enter the house, but he just noticed me, along with what he just did at the moment.

"Not a word about this," he glared at me before entering the house.

I entered the front door, ready to have dinner with the family.


	15. Chapter 14

It's another night to have dinner with the Parr family, and I'll be eating meatloaf for tonight. I took one bite, and it's quite delicious. I also ate something like this back in my world, but the way she cooked it, it's just so... delicious and sweet.

I saw Bob is ready a newspaper while eating. What's up with that?

Anyway, Helen talked about Dash getting into trouble... again. Of course, he's quite a prankster, no doubt. In fact, he puts thumbtacks and no one seems to noticed what he did because he used his speed to get away from it, especially when a camera is being involved. Normally, Bob should have scolded him, but he didn't; another sign to show that he's bored with his normal life. Anyway, with that kind of distraction, he ended up cutting down the plate and table. With the fact that he mentioned his car being in the same shape, he immediately left the table.

Well, so much for a great family dinner.

"So, how about you, Vi?" Helen cleared her throat before focusing on Violet next. "How was school?"

"Nothing to report," was the response from her.

"Hina?" she asked me next.

"Nothing as well," I responded next. If Violet has nothing to say about how's school, then I don't have to say anything about it as well.

"You've hardly touched your food," Helen took note of how she was eating. Then she took note of how I was eating. "Unlike Hina, who manages to eat some."

"I'm not hungry for meatloaf," Vi said with a depressing look on her face.

It looks like she's sulking again, and I know what's bothering her.

"Well, it is leftover night," her mother tried to keep herself happy. "We have steak, pasta... What are you hungry for?"

"Tony Rydinger," Dash said teasingly to Violet.

Oh no...

I closed my eyes to emphasize how things are going to get ugly on this.

"Shut up!" she said with little irritation on her face.

"Well, you are!" Dash sure is looking defensive. Like how a little brother would be.

"I said shut up, you little insect!" Violet is looking angry at this, pointing a fork at him as a warning.

Little insect, really? What kind of comeback is that?

"Well, she _is_!" Dash yelled with amusement.

"Would you stop it already, Dash?" I told him off. "It's none of your business to get involve in this."

"Yeah, you heard her, Dash," Violet agreed with what I have to say to him. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Besides, she hasn't done anything to him... yet," I defended her. "I saw what happened before your mother came to pick her up from school, and she hasn't made a move on him, so don't get too excited yet. Also, Tony's a who, not what. Maybe you need to get your ears checked."

I saw Vi is laughing at this, while her brother frowned from the speech I gave him.

He totally deserved it, anyway.

"Thanks, Hina, for backing me up on this," she smiled at me for coming to her defense.

"No problem, Vi," I smiled in return. "Just trying to defend the both of you, that is," she knows that I'm defending her and Tony.

"Honey!" Helen is amazed of my defense.

"You heard her!" Bob called. "Listen to her!"

This should keep the dinner in line.

"She'd eat it if we were having Tony-loaf," Dash teased Violet again while putting a cup on his mouth. Oh, no. Tony-loaf, really? I wonder how many brain cells he put to work on that.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled with anger. That's when her fuse goes off. How to tick her off? By making fun of Tony, that's how. Makes me feel of what I would do if Hanabi tries to make fun of Naruto.

Next thing I know, she jumped from her side of the table to the other side to tackle Dash. As they land on the ground, she turned invisible. Of course, her clothes are still visible.

How does that help in this fight?

"Stop it, Violet!" I can hear Dash ranting during the struggle. I can't help but be amused to see him getting attacked by an outfit consisting of a thick dark blue sweater, dark blue jeans, white socks, and black sneakers.

Well, he deserved it for provoking her.

I seemed to notice Jack-Jack looking excited on this. I wonder how many times has he seen his siblings fight. Whatever the answer is, he sure looks excited about it, and I don't even know why.

Anyway, Violet's dominance over Dash only lasted for three seconds before he broke free from her grip, and she's back to visibility.

"You're gonna be toast!" he yelled as he started running around in circles to attack her. Unfortunately, I'm being attacked as well.

"Why me?!" I complained.

"Because you helped her, that's why!" was his response. "Therefore, you're guilty as well!"

Luckily, Vi uses her force field ability to stop him, and she laughed at him getting hurt by this power.

"Ow!" Dash yelped in pain. "Hey, no force fields!"

"You started it!" she argued back, then she turns to me. "Right, Hina?"

"That's true, Vi," I respond to her correctly.

"See, Dash, she knows because she saw the whole thing," she continued.

Anyway, he's about to tackle her, but Helen stretched her right arm to stop him.

"You sit down!" she ordered, and stretched her left arm to stop Violet. "You sit down!"

"You'll pay for this!" this is not looking good.

"Violet!" Helen tried to keep things in order.

Unfortunately for her, restraining them with her arms didn't stop them from continuing their fight under the table, pinning her against the table due to them dragging her stretched-out arms underneath.

"Hinata!" she called for me. "Bring their father here now!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," I stuttered before leaving the table to get Bob here and sort this mess out.

When I came to get him, I saw him reading a newspaper, and I used the Byakugan to see what he's reading about. He's reading about the disappearance of Simon J. Paladino, longtime advocate of superhero rights.

Isn't that Gazer Beam?

Looks like he thought of that, too. Strange minds do think alike.

"Hinata, have you brought him here yet?!" I can hear Helen shouting from the table. "It's time to _engage_!"

I turned off the Byakugan and dragged him there to see the mess.

"Do something! Don't just stand there!" she yelled. "I need you to... intervene!"

"You want me to intervene?! Okay, I'm intervening!" what Bob did is lifting the table. "I'm intervening!"

Seriously, what kind of 'intervening' is this?

I noticed Jack-Jack is batting playfully at his siblings' violently kicking legs, while looking totally oblivious to the situation. The first time the Parr family used their powers together, they're fighting amongst each other. This is one dinner fight I shall never forget.

Luckily, the doorbell just rung, and they rearranged everything to normal and pleasant.

That's one way to end the fight.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? My favorite scene of the movie. Next chapter is about Lucius' brief visit as Bob takes his leave and Hinata comforting Violet over her wanting to become normal.  
**


	16. Chapter 15

Dash opened the door, and it's Lucius who came for a visit. How nice. At least he included me in the greeting which is after Vi, not to mention calling me Hina.

" _Ice_ of you to drop by," I couldn't believe Bob just made a pun.

"Ha!" Lucius chuckled before his face turned serious. "Never heard of that one before."

Is that so?

"Hey, Lucius," Dash gargled from the water he got from the cup and spits the liquid out, but Lucius froze it and catches it before it lands on the ground. That leaves him quite disappointed. "I like it when it shatters."

"What would happen if it shatters?" I whispered to Vi about the outcome her brother is expecting to happen.

"That's gross, Hina, so don't even think about that," she looks surprised when I asked her this question before whispering back to me, and I understood that.

Anyway, Bob took his leave with Lucius because according to Helen, they do this every Wednesday for bowling. However, I have a suspicious feeling that they're doing something behind her back, and I think it's not what she calls bowling. Also, the latter has a wife named Honey. Speaking of her, did any of them see her in person? Neither did I.

As soon as Bob left the house, Helen glared at Dash, and he smiled sheepishly. It seems that she can't let go of the trouble he got from that prank which sent him to the principal's office. This means there's still going to be a discussion about it.

"Now it's perfectly normal..." she said before being interrupted.

"Normal? What do _you_ know about normal?" Violet started ranting. "What does _anyone_ in _this_ family know about normal?"

Here we go again...

To be honest, that's the not the first time I heard that kind of _talk_ from her. I heard it from two days ago when I came for a visit because we decided to a study session just between us, and when we saw the word 'normal' during our session regarding History, she seems upset.

Guess this must mean that despite her powers, she'll never lead a normal life.

"Now wait a minute, young lady," Helen tries to calm things down.

"We act normal, Mom! I want to _be_ normal!" Violet continued her rant. "The only normal one is Jack-Jack, and _he's_ not even _toilet-trained_!"

Next thing I know is Jack-Jack laughing at this as if he thinks she just told a joke. About the 'toilet-trained' bit if I'm not mistaken.

"Lucky," Dash muttered as Violet and Helen gave him an odd look. "I mean, about being normal."

I took a deep breath before saying anything about this.

"You know, Vi," I put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand you wanted to be normal. Truth is, I wanted to be normal as well. In fact, I already got it a long time ago when I was supposed to be the heiress of my clan. My sister and I fought for this position, and I lost, so she gets to become the heiress. Despite this, I felt happy. I felt I didn't have to go on with my responsibilities in that position. That was my moment of feeling normal. As for you, Vi, you'll earn it eventually. You have to be patient about it, understand?"

Looks like my words got through to her as she calmed down.

Next thing I know is her hugging me as she's looking for comfort, and I hugged her in return.

"Thank you, Hina," she said a little bit happy. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

As we let go of the hug, I saw her invisible once again as I saw her head is not shown under the collar of her sweater.

"Come on, Vi. Don't just go all invisible just because you found someone you can relate to in wanting to become normal," I said.

"Oh, right. Sorry," then she's back to visibility.

"Can you stay for a while? As in stay with me for the night?" she hold my hand, and I can tell she needed me to stay for comfort.

"You're asking me to stay for a sleepover, right?" I asked, and she blushed. "Just as I thought. May I?" I asked Helen, and she nodded. "Okay, I'll stay."

Then she hugged me again, and she's invisible again. Now I'm being hugged by an outfit consisting of a thick dark blue sweater, dark blue jeans, white socks, and black sneakers.

* * *

After dinner, it's time we put on some pajamas, and I get to dress up in Violet's room. Good thing I managed to buy some in this world. I looked at myself in the mirror to see the pajamas I wore. It's a long-sleeved blue shirt and blue trousers.

"What do you think of my pajamas?" I turned around to see her in her pajamas. She's wearing the same type, but the color is grey, and she's wearing white socks on her feet. I don't get people in this world wearing socks with pajamas on. I never experience something like that in my world, and I never saw anyone doing something like that.

"You look great," I respond to her question about the pajamas she wore.

"Why thank you," she smiled at the compliment.

To be honest, I never had this thing called 'sleepover' back in my world, and it looks like she's going to teach of how does a sleepover work. First, we decided to read teen magazines, and it's interesting compared to the magazines I read in my world. All I read there is about how ninjas are the main focus there. At least this kind of magazine focus on how teens deal with personal issues and having some fun.

Next, we played a game called Truth or Dare. Good thing she's the first one to do either of them. I'm familiar with this game in my world.

"I dare you to become invisible in pajamas," I dared her, and she did. Look at me seeing empty pajamas moving around by themselves. Now that's a start.

"It's my turn," she said next. "What do you pick?"

"Truth," was my reply.

"Okay, Hinata, did you have a crush on that Naruto guy?" she asked me this question.

"Yes," and that's the truth.

"You haven't asked him out yet?" she asked next before I glared at her. For someone like her asking me this kind of question, she didn't have any real progress with Tony as far as I can tell. "Oh, right..."

Anyway, it's quite fun before we have our snacks. When it's 11 PM, it's time to get some sleep.

What a night this is.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Next chapter will be about Hinata joining in with Dash and Violet eavesdropping on their parents.  
**


	17. Chapter 16

"Hinata, wake up."

I opened my eyes to find not just Violet, but also Dash above me.

"What is it?" I yawned as I sat on the sleeping bag I brought for the night.

"We're going to eavesdrop on Mom and Dad, so we thought of inviting you to come along," Vi said excitingly.

"What?! Again?!" that woke me up. Truth is, that wasn't the first time they invited me to eavesdrop on their parents as I recalled what happened on Sunday night. Anyway, I looked at the alarm clock. "Guys, it's 12:30 AM, so no thanks. I'd rather not get involved in this."

I tried to go back to sleep, but I heard Vi whispering something in my ear which made me join in this activity.

"If you participate, I will teach you something about how to ease your friend's pain of being hated by his own village."

With those words, I agreed to join in with eavesdropping on their parents. After all, she just made an offer I can't refuse.

* * *

Using my Byakugan, I waited for Bob in the dark. Dash and Violet were amazed that I can see in the dark with this power. Not just that, but also the fact that I can see his energy, that is. If it's not chakra being called in this world, then I don't know what is.

And there he is. He walked from the backdoor instead of the front, and when he got inside, he went to get a piece of cake from the kitchen. As he continued along the way, he goes into a fighting pose as the light turned on, and the chair moves to reveal Helen sitting there. She has that crossed look on her face.

"This can't be good," I commented as I turned off my Byakugan.

"Gee, you think?" I turned around to see Violet is invisible with her pajamas still visible. We were by the couch to eavesdrop on them, while Dash is hidden on the chair nearby.

"I thought you'd be back by 11," Helen said while looking crossed.

"I said I'll be back later," Bob argued.

"I assumed you will be back later. If you came back at all, you'd be back later."

Oh boy...

Even if Bob tried to say that he's back, that isn't the end of their argument. In fact, Helen found something on his black coat, and it's rubble. He makes up an excuse for a workout, but she is not buying it. What's more is that she said that they can't blow cover again. So this means this isn't the first time the family got into trouble because of him. I can also tell that this means that this house isn't the first house they're living on.

I wonder how many times they moved.

Anyway, I was right; Bob is doing a bad job in maintaining his cover.

"The building's coming down, anyway," he said casually and tried to walk away.

"WHAT?!" Helen reacted to this with surprise. Just how blatant can he get? "You knocked down a building?!"

"Uh oh, Dad's in trouble," Dash whispered the message to me and Violet.

"Obviously..." I whispered in return.

Anyway, Bob is listening to the police scanner which Helen is not liking of. In fact, I truly understand of what he and Lucius were doing every Wednesday: performing heroic deeds. I can understand that, but with the fact that supers are hated in this world, that is going to give them trouble. Another thing I'm right about Bob is that he's truly bored with his normal lifestyle which that became the reason for what he's doing.

What is this world coming to?

If that wasn't enough, Helen told him that the argument is not about him, but Dash. At least Bob is supportive of having him go out for sports, unlike her.

"Because he'd be great!" Bob yelled.

"It's not about YOU!" Helen yelled in return, not to mention trying to gain dominance through her stretching.

Isn't this lifelike?

At least their argument came to an end when they heard Dash speeding, not to mention the pages of a magazine being flipped.

Now we're caught red-handed.

"Alright, Dash, we know you're listening. Come on out," Bob spoke first.

"Vi, Hina, you too, young ladies," Helen said next.

"Come on. Come on out."

While Dash shows himself from the chair, Violet and I showed ourselves from the coach, not to mention she's back to visibility.

"I didn't expect you to be involved in this, Hina," Helen said in a sternly manner.

"If I participate, Vi will teach me something about how to ease my friend's pain of being hated by our village," I told her of the reason I got involved in this activity.

"Then you better own up to her, young lady," she said this to her.

"Don't worry about it, Mom," Vi reassured her about the deal. "I got it all covered."

"It's okay, kids. We're just having a discussion," Bob tried to reassure us.

" _Pretty loud_ discussion," Vi gave detail on that as we sat on the couch next to each other. I agree with her; it's a pretty loud discussion.

I never forgot how many 'pretty loud discussions' occurred in my world.

"Yeah, but that's okay because what's important is that Mommy and I are always a team," Bob tries to fix this one out. "We're always united against the, uh... against the forces of..."

"Pigheadedness?" Helen suggested.

"I was gonna say evil or something," he whispered to her of what he's about to say. How blatant can he get?

"We're sorry we woke you, especially you, Hinata," Helen apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I reassured her about this awakening. "That's how ninjas in my world get prepared for the night if they ever get attacked."

"I see..." this should ease her worries. "If that's the case, everything's okay. Go back to bed, it's late. In fact, we should all be in bed."

Time to get back to sleep.

"Hinata..." Helen called me as Bob, Dash, and Violet walked to their rooms to get back to sleep.

"What is it, Helen?" I asked her.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you."

"For what?"

"For being with Violet. You know how she is, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I told her of my opinion of her. "It's like looking into a mirror."

"At least you two make good friends."

"Thank you for saying that."

As I went back to bed with Violet, I hope to be with her as long as I can before I go back to my world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now that ends the Wednesday part of the movie.  
**


	18. Chapter 17

Another day of school, and Violet and I are in the school hallways making a petition for our school project in History.

Want to know what is the petition for? I mean, what are we protesting against?

Insuricare...

In fact, our school project is about looking for a company which is believed to be crooked and create a petition on it. Also, we made pictures of the company as part of it, and interviewed the people who were being denied of their claims.

"Do you girls think that company is crooked?" the principal, Mr. Miller, asked as he approached us.

"You should have seen the place, Mr. Miller," Violet responds to the question. "I went there one time with my father as he worked there, and I've been seeing customers having their claims denied, no matter how valid or dire they are."

"I mean, who could stand of their claims being denied if it's an actual emergency?" I added to this claim.

"Good to know," Mr. Miller smiled at our project. "Well, good luck on your campaign."

So far, we've gained over a hundreds of signatures. Once we got enough, we're going to confront the boss named Mr. Huph in order to put an end to his tyranny of denying people of their claims once and for all.

As we continue our protest, I notice someone is heading our way, and I know who it is.

"Well, well, here comes Tony Rydinger at 1 PM," I commented. As I said that, I saw Violet attempts to run away. For someone like her who hasn't interacted with this guy yet considering how shy she is around him, I think it's time to give them a little... social interaction. After all, I did promise that today is the day I tried out my little experiment.

Good thing I have my wire strings, and I used them to capture Violet.

"Why are you doing this to me, Hina?" she grumbled.

"I just wanted to see what would happen if I got you two mixed while you aren't ready to talk to him yet," I responded to her question in a calm manner. "After all, I had my interactions with Naruto while I was shy, so why not you, huh? Try to... reveal yourself to Tony. Just this once."

In no time, I throw her to the guy she's crushing on, and I'm going to see the results. The two looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds and they blushed. Next thing I know, they fainted.

Just as I thought, my experiment has been concluded.

"Tony!" I saw his two friends coming here at the moment.

"What is the meaning of this?" the blond-haired teen asked me while he and his friend hold Tony up.

"I was just testing her reaction to interacting with this guy directly, that's all," I carried Violet to my arms.

"You mean like pairing them?" his black-haired friend asked me the next question.

"Yeah, something like that," I'm being honest about it.

"I see..." the blond gets what I'm saying. "Well, good luck in getting them together. After all, he hasn't asked a girl out just yet due to his shy nature," he said while he and his friend drag Tony out of here.

"I see..."

So he hasn't asked a single girl out yet, despite his popularity in this school. Well, getting him and Violet on a date should make it their first step, and I hope to have something like that with Naruto. I got myself some water in my hand, and I used to splash it on her face to wake her up.

"Wha...?" she muttered.

"Looks like you fainted from your first interaction with Tony," I told her about what just happened. She happens to blush at this. "Don't worry, I felt the same thing when I interacted with Naruto. Sometimes I fainted, sometimes I didn't. Sometimes I hid from him, sometimes I didn't. After all, I had my interactions with him while I was shy."

Now she gets what I'm saying. I can tell that to the look on her face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the shy duo," here comes Theresa again to give us trouble. "Here's a good advice: don't investigate crooked companies like Insuricare. Otherwise, that's gonna give you an amount of _paperwork_."

"Yeah, a lot of paperwork," Eloise added. "Which it will be _denied_. That's what Insuricare does."

"That's why we're running a petition on that place," Violet said her defense. "To make sure none of their claims will be denied, no matter how valid or dire they are."

"Well, good luck giving yourselves some paperwork to work on," Eloise crumpled a piece of paper into a ball and tosses it on our direction. It's lucky we avoided getting hit by it.

As the two bullies laughed at us, some random boy shows up to pick up the crumpled paper and put it in the trash can.

"Hey, geek!" Theresa exclaimed as Eloise got a hold of him. "Stay out of this!"

Next thing we saw is her dropping all that trash in the trash can on him.

That is so abominable.

"Okay, that does it!" Violet is looking angry on this bullying. "You two are way out of line!"

As they stopped, Theresa starts rolling the bin on our direction. I managed to get out of the way while Violet succeeds in stopping it and putting it back in the proper place.

"So you really a foreigner after all," Theresa asked with interest on me. "Let's get her."

She and Eloise charge at me which I got out of the way. When they do it again, I got out of the way again, but this time, I manage to send them running to a wall which leaves them with white paint all over.

"Perhaps you should read the sign," I pointed to the sign nearby. "It says, 'Wet Paint', so be careful where you're running into."

"That's a very nice performance, Hina," Vi commented what I just did, and she looks happy that I stand up to the bullies once again. "It's time to get to Insuricare and deliver our petition to Mr. Huph."

And so we're off to Insuricare.

* * *

Once we get there, we decided to have some employees sign our petition to see if any of them agrees that the company they're working for is crooked. We headed to one of the floors, and we're lucky to get some signatures from some employees who don't agree with how Mr. Huph is running things here.

As we continued, we saw something burst out of the cubicle and sent flying to the drawer.

"What the...?" Vi just couldn't believe what just happened. We took a look to see it was Mr. Huph who got tossed there. "Oh no..."

She looked at the source of who did this, and it turns out to be her father, Bob. With his super-strength, it's quite obvious.

"Uh oh..." he looked distressed on the trouble he just caused before noticing us in which his expression changed from distress to confusion as he approached us. "Vi, Hina, what are you two doing here?"

"We came here to give our petition to Mr. Huph about how he needs to change his ways on how to run things here," I showed him our petition.

"Well, that's nice," he smiled at seeing the paper of our hard work. "Can I sign the paper as well?" he asked, and we nodded at this as he took out a pen and puts his signature before dropping it to his boss' face. If I'm not mistaken, he got into an argument with him which is the reason this mess happened. As much as I don't want to think about it, Mr. Huph really deserved to get thrown like that, but at least he's alive. That should be enough for his comeuppance other than our petition. "You two have better get out of here before more trouble starts."

That's what we're going to do as he directed us to the elevator and it went down to the first floor. As the door opened, Dicker is in front of us. Someone must have reported to him after seeing the damage Bob did in the building.

"Hello, Hinata, Violet" he greeted with his usual sour expression. "Fancy meeting you two here."

"Hello there, Dicker," I greeted in return. "Just making sure our protest goes so well."

"You two already know each other?" Vi asked.

"We've met, young lady," he told her. "The way she got here reminded me of her father."

"I see..." she understood what he meant.

We went out of the building to let him do his business. I can tell Dicker came here to mindwipe the people who witnessed Bob using his super-strength to his own boss like a ragdoll. I can tell that this also means he's _fired_.

Guess he doesn't know how to live like a normal person.

At least our petition is gonna be a success.


	19. Chapter 18

After Vi and I went to our separate ways, I decided to eat out somewhere in the city. I made the choice to eat in a restaurant called The Happy Platter. How nice the place is a family restaurant. As I went inside, I already this is going to be a great place to have my dinner.

I took a seat on an empty table.

"Here you go, miss," a single waiter gives me the menu.

"Thank you," I grabbed the menu as I looked to see the waiter and we were shocked to see each other.

"TONY?!"

"HINATA?!"

"What are you doing here?!" we said altogether.

"You first, Tony," I decided. "What are you doing here? Why are you wearing a waiter's outfit?"

"What do you think? I work here part-time. My family owns the place," was his reply. I must say that's very nice. "How about you, Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Just trying to eat out somewhere new here," I replied.

"Oh, I see..." he gets what I mean.

"Anyway, as for my order, I'm thinking of salisbury steak with mushroom soup," I looked at the menu. "For my drink, I would like to have orange juice, please, along with mineral water."

"On it," he wrote down my order before taking his leave with the menu.

I never thought I'd see him working in this very restaurant. That's kinda nice of his family providing him a job there. As much as I'm curious of how did he got the qualifications to work as a waiter, that will questioned for some other time.

Anyway, I waited thirty minutes for my meal, and it arrived. It's delicious of knowing what the food in this world could taste like compared to the food in my world. I finished my dinner, and I made sure I paid for it. I waited for Tony to get my change.

"Thank you for dining in The Happy Platter," he said with a smile.

"Always happy to try out new things," I smiled in return. "By the way, Tony, there's something I would like to ask you."

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Did you happen to see a black-haired girl wearing a thick dark blue sweater walking around here?"

"No, I haven't seen someone like that. Why do you ask?" Tony asked.

"Oh, nothing," guess this means Violet hasn't been coming to this place, let alone knowing about it.

Then it's time for me to go back to my apartment. It was a nice experience to eat on this restaurant, and I hope Vi and I could eat there someday.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know it's a short chapter. Just haven't had the time to think of other scenarios for her in the next chapters because of the montage done in the movie.**


End file.
